


Most Ardently (Podfic)

by 74days, auroreanrave



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Meet-Cute, Painter Steve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days, https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baron Grant, nothing more than a small, sickly country gentleman with no fortune and very little to recommend him, has just poured a glass of claret over Duke Barnes, a wealthy lord with the world at his feet."</p><p>(The podfic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Ardently (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most Ardently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445123) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> So... my very best friend in all the world introduced to me to the amazing 'Meet Cute AU' series and I instantly fell for this fic. So much so I had to do an amateurish love letter of a podfic to one of my biggest pairings. Hope this podfic is okay and that you guys like it. Let me know if any of the download links or anything don't work. Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Most Ardently' by 74days

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/gbhuo/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BMost%2BArdently%2B-%2B74days.mp3) (53.4MBs)

**Length** : 58:26


End file.
